


Bend Over Shirley Templar

by Chief_Yazza10



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Prototype (Video Games)
Genre: Alex tops Desmond, Desmond loves it though, Incubus!Desmond, M/M, Wtf am I doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9998831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chief_Yazza10/pseuds/Chief_Yazza10
Summary: Alex sits in the barstool, as the disorianted cheers of drunken people and the booming of the loud music from abused speakers fill the club. He isn't focused on the odd fight that kicks off or the two hot girls making out, no. He's more focused on the bartender with bronze skin in the neon lights, his skilled hands working swiftly to produce his signature drink. Alex is more focused on the way this pretty little bartender licks his scarred lips and winks.Alex was more focused on his little incubus.





	

It's sometime in the early hours of the morning, most probably one or two judging from the still dark sky illuminated by the street lamps, takeaway shops and nightclubs. Saturday nights were always a tale to be told, a legend in the eyes of the youth, who have just recieved their ID, and a tale of violence and bad decisions for others. Nightclubs were packed with many people and money was to be made, Bad Weather was doing a successful job by the line of roudy people waiting to get in and let loose. On the inside, neon lights painted the club with a vibrant atmosphere as the dj stood, looking fondly at the oldskool vinyls that spun on the decks, paying no attention to what some people thought of the music. Some danced, some stood (as well as the one freak who stood in corner, looking for their next victim), some lounged on the chairs provided. Near the bar with soft glowing blue lights which showed the case of fine alcohol, sat a few customers on stools, either ordering or trying to chat up the waitress.

On one of the slightly worn down stools sat a man, alone, no company at all. He wore faded blue jeans with a white button up shirt, which was not quite tucked in, with a leather jacket that had an intricate design embroided in red on the back. His skin was pale, so pale that his skin was a canvas and the neon lights of club practically painted him. His piercing ice blue eyes put the oceon to shame and his unruly black locks of hair suited him finely with his sharp jaw that could slice like his glare. A few tipsy women and men have been turned down by the male with an unintrested grunt of his deep, addictive voice, walking away in shame at not having to get bedded by the fine specimen of a male. If these people were in their right mind and not downing every drink in sight to free themsleves from the stress of their daily lives, they would notice something odd about the man.

Alexander (or Alex) J Mercer, also known by his codename Zeus, the threat of Manhattan. The Blacklight virus. 

Sitting on a barstool in a popular club, surrounded by a bunch of strangers ranging from slightly tipsy to drunk and disorderly, the virus sighed, finishing off the drink, (to which he would regret soon), which everyone raved about. Pushing the glass which was once filled with the drink, a ' _Shirley_ _Templar_ ', he eyed the creator who was currently sliding a bunch of cocktails to a group of girls who giggled like they were talking to their high school crush for the first time. 

The bartender paid them no heed and carried on to the next order, while Alex found himself suppressing a low growl that threatened to erupt from his throat. The bartender looked up to him oh so subtly and smiled. The virus swore he winked and went back to mixing whatever he was making. 

The bartender worked swift with skilled hands that showed practice and precision. A crisp white shirt emphasised his lean, slightly toned figure. The top button undone as the sheen of sweat glistened on his neck in the club lights, the bow tie loose around his neck, sleeves upturned, show casing a tattoo on his left arm. The white button down was tucked neatly in to a pair of black jean looking pants, tight around his ass. Shit, that thing looked bouncy and one slap would have it jiggling slightly. Alex cursed at himself. 

"A re-fill, sir?" Came a voice smoother than melted chocolate. Alex looked up to see the bartender, the soft blue lights of the alcohol case making him look like an angel. 

Alex smirked at the irony, he, the Blacklight virus looking into the hazel brown eyes of an incubus. _His Incubus._

"Be my guest, Des" Alex kept the sultry smirk on his face, sliding the glass towards Desmond who caught it without batting an eye before it slid off the other end of the bar and smashed on the floor.

Within seconds, the glass was refilled with the blood red drink. Nodding his head, Alex took a sip, savouring the flavour before his altered body would disagree with him soon. Desmond glanced at the time on his mobile phone, smiling, showing his perfect white teeth. 

He leant over the bar, licking his scarred lips, "I get off in 5 minutes, meet me out back", Desmond whispered, taking the straw in to his mouth and sipped from Alex's drink, smiling lustily at the red tint on the Virus' cheeks. As he pulled his lips off the straw, insinuating it was something else, Desmond walked off, purposely swaying his hips as he entered the staff room.

Shaking his head while sighing, Alex finished the rest of the drink and stood up, the stool squeaking slightly against the floor, not that anybody noticed as they were too busy getting shitfaced. The virus got out of the club stealithly and went round back to where he usually met the bartender, to find he was already there waiting for him.

"Took you long enough," the man said, a smile dancing upon his lips, wrapping his arms around Alex, resting his head on the virus' neck, inhaling the once was human's scent - strong, dominant. The incubus murmured something incoherent, most probably something nice from the realaxed smile Desmond had. Dusky black tendrils with streaks of red that ran like veins wrapped around Desmond, pulling him impossibly closer, and Alex jumped, up on to the roof of the building that towered over Bad Weather, no effort needed as no one saw but only Alex and Desmond.

While anyother person would be tense and frightned like a deer caught in headlights of a speeding hunter's car, Desmond was relaxed and lax in the tendrils of Alex, leaning in to the touch as they jumped across buildings without being seen, touring the city lights as they made their way to the bartender's apartment. By the time they made it to the door and Alex picklocked the door with a tendril, Desmond had him pinned up against the wall, mouthing against his pale neck as the door slammed shut.

"If I find a fucking mark that's not from me, your ass is gonna be sleeping on the couch," Desmond whispered, slowly making his way up to Alex's jaw line, grinding his ass back against the virus' wandering hands, who released the Incubus' tail which slivered out of his pants like a snake, curling around Alex and rubbing against his thigh. Alex felt the soft, plush lips of Desmond up against his, nibbling, kissing and giving little kitten licks to his lips with desperate whines until he finally opened up. Their tongues slid over each other, both moaning into each other's mouths. They both pull away, panting, a string of saliva connecting them. Desmond looks hot like this, hazel eyes blown wide and glisteing, mouth open slightly in a small pant, cheeks flushed red and most of all, he's _Alex's._

Alex pulled Desmond back against him with force, lips attacking his as he tore at his clothes as did Desmond with his. The clothes pool at their feet, the incubus naked, his golden skin on display and pressed against Alex, who was clad in his boxers, the incubus' tail teased Alex's cock, relishing the deep grunts and groans. Alex grabbed Desmond's by his hips, picking him up as the incubus wrapped his legs around his waist, the bartender's hands threading through the lucious black locks. Entering the slightly messy bedroom, Desmond was gently thrown on the bad and what a picture he made. Chest heaving from his panting, bronze skin glistening, back arching off the bed, hands outstretched for him as his eyes looked deep in to Alex's never ending blue ones.

"Please," he whined. How could Alex say know to the whimpering incubus spread out for him and _him only_.

Alex slowly slid himself down against him, grinding his erection against Desmond's swelling cock, the incubus groaning and softly bucking his hips wantonly. Their lips connected in a sweet kiss, nibbling and sucking marks at each other's neck. It was a sudden move when Alex was laying on his back with Desmond straddling him, his tail tracing the outline of his abs and cock through his boxers, grinding himslef down against the male while letting out breathy little whimpers, which he loves. Desmond lifts himslef slightly with shaky thighs, hastily ripping off Alex's boxers. Once the garment is off and flung across the room, Desmond runs his tongue across Alex's cock, kissing along the way with sultry smile, before he takes the whole thing in his mouth. Alex lets his head drop back and growls, cursing Desmond's name out between his teeth as the incubus licks and sucks at his cock. Desmond looks perfect like this, mouth around his cock, lidded eyes fluttering, whimpering and moaning his name, but most of all, his.

The incubus pulls of with a pop, saliva coating his lips making them shiny and his scar more prominant, his hands pumping the wet cock, giving little kitten licks and kisses to the tip. Alex sits up when Desmond gives a loud moan only to find the Incubus teasing his little hole with his tail. Alex grunts when the grip on his cock tightenes when Desmonds breeches his plump ass with his tail, biting his lips as his eyes shut.

He yelps suddenly as Alex pulls him up against him, shoving two wet fingers in his hole, his tail still snugly inside. He does not give the incubus time and thrusts his fingers in and out at a harsh pace, bathing in the loud groans and moans and the string of _'Alex! ALEX! Oh God, fuuck! Yes!'._ He wastes no time in plunging another finger in along with the other two and with his unoccupied hand, he roughly grabs at Desmond's tail and pulls it out, guiding the wet tail to his throbbing cock. Desmond got the idea and wrapped his tail around Alex's cock and started to pump it in time with thrusting of the fingers in his ass.

The virus pulls out his fingers soft and slow, the incubus' hole fluttering desperatly around nothing, Desmond whines pathetically at the loss to which Alex chuckles to, low and harsh, "Stop whining bitch." Alex then replaces his fingers with a tendril that pumped too slow for Desmond's liking as he desperatly thrusted his hips back as he quickned the pace of his tail pumping Alex's cock in hopes of getting the pounding he wanted, the pounding he _craved_.

"You just arn't satisfied until my dick is up your ass and fucking you like the obediant bitch you are, isn't it?," Desmond frantically nodded his head in hopes of moving things on, he needed to have Alex's cock in him. The virus smirked, making him look predatory and down right sexy as fuck, as he retracted his tentacles. Without even batting an eye, Alex pushed Desmond down on his back, positioning the tip of his cock against the incubus' sopping wet hole. He pushes in slowly, groaning at the sight of the incubus. Desmond's head lays to side as his eyes flutter shut, mouth open in a silent O. Alex smirks and pushes all the way in, his cock pressing right up against Desmond's prostate to which he arches his back in a sinful curve and screams out Alex's name, hands wrapping around his neck as he pants harshly.

"You fucking love this don't you? Can't get enough of me and my cock, huh?," Alex whisperes dirtily in the incubus' ear and he starts thrusting with a powerful harsh pace that has Desmond's ass jiggling and him moaning out the virus' name. Tendrils wrap around Desmond's pretty little dick, slowly jacking him off in comparison to his hard thrusts which drives Desmond crazy with lust, he loves it, he feeds of it.

"Its too fuckin big Alex!," the incubus groans, wiggling his hips as the huge cock fucks into him.

"But you love it though don't you? Answer me Desmond," Alex snarls, pounding faster into Desmond's hole, mesmerised by the sight of Desmond's tight little hole clenching and squeezing his cock so right. Alex could feel himself reaching his peek and his tendrils stroked Desmond faster, jacking Desmond's little prick in time with his frantic thrusting. With one final flick of his tendril, Desmond was coming with a loud moan, head back in the pillows as he painted himself with his come, panting Alex's name.

The tight clench of Desmond's perfect ass brought Alex off as he groaned, filling Desmond up, some of it leaking out the from between where his cock was wedged in Desmond's hole. He pulled out, slowly, watching as his come dribbled out, growling at the sight. What a fucking picture his little incubus made. The incubus was sore but felt relaxed, boneless and fucked stupid, he loved every second of it and couldn't wait for more.

He was bought back from his thoughs when he felt a damp cloth upon him, wiping off the come around his sore, abused hole, soft strokes cleaning up as much as it could get. Alex, however, used his tongue to clean up the sticky come that dribbled from Desmond's cock and was splattered upon his blushing body, the virus growling and grunting out how nice he tasted and how he would eat him for days on end, the incubus whined at the though.

The blanket was flung over them and Desmond shuffled into the space by Alex, curling up against strong body, head on his chest where he could hear the slowing heartbeat of the Virus. He yawned.

"Sleep Desmond, I'll be here in the morning, right by your side," and just like that, the incubus' eyes drooped shut as his soft little snores filled the room, curled up next to one of the most favourite people in the world, happily fucked and well fed.

 


End file.
